Mágico, mi querido Watson
by Elennhith de Oz
Summary: Primer curso, primer día. Nada más emocionante para John Watson. Pero, cuando casi por accidente su camino se cruce con el del extraño Sherlock Holmes, Hogwarts será mucho más emocionante, y peligroso. Porque, después de todo, un Detective Consultor no es nada sin su blogger...


_**Bueno, he aquí mi primer fic largo. Gracias a los **__**que me han dado su apoyo para impulsarme a escribirlo, ustedes saben quiénes son ;)**_

_**Saludos!**_

_****__**Disclaimer**_: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de la Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la BBC y J.K. Rowling, a excepción de unos cuantos que aparecerán más adelante.

* * *

En cuanto John Watson abrió los ojos, acudieron a su mente las palabras mágicas: "Primero de septiembre" Se levantó como una bala y corrió hacia la ventana, resistiendo el impulso de saltar. Por fin se iba a Hogwarts, por fin. En cuanto se hubo vestido: un suéter gris y pantalones oscuros, con su inseparable chaqueta encima, no le quedó gran cosa que hacer excepto esperar. Había empacado todo la noche anterior, verificándolo tres veces por lo menos. Su varita reposaba sobre la mesa de noche, se moría de ganas de usarla, pero, al no conocer ni el más mínimo hechizo, se arriesgaba a incendiar la casa o algo parecido. Así que se quedó quieto, mirando el reloj cada cinco minutos.

Las expectativas pasaban por su mente rápidamente. Su primer objetivo: hacer amigos. De nada le serviría estudiar si se convertía en un ermitaño. Confiaba en ser lo bastante encantador para trabar amistad con alguien. Incluso practicó frente al espejo, sintiéndose un poco ridículo, pero quedando satisfecho con el resultado. Cuando dieron las nueve, bajó las escaleras corriendo y en el último peldaño tropezó con Harry, que lo miró malhumorada.

-¿Y tú porque estás tan contento?- le preguntó secamente, hasta que recordó. –Ah claro, es hoy cuando te vas a tu colegio de raros. Por fin, un año sin ti.- Ahí se demostraba cuando se querían ambos hermanos. Pero nada iba a opacar el radiante humor de John. Estuvo instalado en el auto media hora antes de que toda la familia subiera, incluso iba Harry, aunque rezongando. John no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media cuando estuvo todo su equipaje descargado y caminaban por la estación buscando los andenes nueve y diez. El hermano mayor de Stamford le había explicado que hacer, y este a su vez le había explicado a John. Así que el chico inspiró hondo y corrió hacia la pared que había entre ambos andenes, sin miedo a estrellarse. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo al otro lado.

Era mil veces mejor de como lo había imaginado. La locomotora escarlata era la más elaborada y elegante que había visto en su vida, y le bastó un solo vistoso para saber que podía alcanzar velocidades muy altas. Había chicos y chicas por todas partes, con gatos en los brazos y lechuzas al hombro. Todos desconocidos.

-¡John!- se escuchó la voz de Stamford detrás de él, y John se dio la vuelta para darle un abrazo a su amigo. Había sido una grata sorpresa que ambos hubieran recibido su carta, aunque en el caso de Stamford no era de extrañarse; todos sus hermanos habían ido a Hogwarts antes que él aunque sus padres no eran magos.

-¿No te perdiste en el camino?- preguntó Stamford y John rió.

-No, aunque por poco. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- las de Watson no habían sido especialmente emocionantes, y habían sido extremadamente aburridas si no supiera lo que le esperaba a principios de septiembre.

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar. Aunque todos me han estado contando cosas aterradoras. Recemos porque no sean verdad- respondió, refiriéndose a su hermano mayor.

-No importa, para entonces seremos los más grandes magos del mundo- Stamford y John rieron, pero tuvieron que subir apresuradamente al tren cuando dieron las once en punto. Watson se había despedido de su familia previamente, y no necesitaba otro momento con Harry. Así que mientras el tren tomaba la curva y se alejaba, John sintió que su vida estaba empezando.

-¿Buscamos compartimiento?- le preguntó Stamford, y juntos caminaron a lo largo del tren en movimiento. John sonreía a todos e incluso intentó trabar conversación con alguno, pero ninguno parecía muy interesado en un par de niños de primer grado. Sabían que tenía que haber un lugar vacío, en alguna parte. Apenas entraron en el último vagón, una chica de trenzas y rostro aterrado se lanzó sobre ellos:

-No entren ahí, está loco. Ha amenazado con quitarme el corazón y usarlo en un experimento- John estaba horrorizado, ¿Quién sería tan cruel como para decirle eso a alguien? Pero, para su sorpresa, Stamford sonreía y murmuró:

-Sí, ya sé quién es. Ven John, hemos encontrado lugar- No le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. El compartimiento estaba vacío, a excepción de un chico alto, pálido, pómulos altos y rizos negros, que agitaba con entusiasmo su varita sobre los asientos. Sobre ellos ya había dos gatos, que con cada golpe de varita cambiaban de color y tipo de pelaje, provocando que ambos felinos se irritaran y bufaran. Eso parecía divertir enormemente al chico, hasta que reparó en ambos.

-¡Stamford!- exclamó sonriendo, pero no hizo amago de abrazarlo o estrecharle la mano.

-Este es mi amigo John Watson. John, este es Sherlock Holmes- "Lindo nombre" pensó John con sarcasmo. Seguramente para la mayoría era impronunciable.

-¿Extrañas a tu hermana?- le preguntó aquel chico sin perder de vista a los felinos. John puso cara de desconcierto y se volvió hacia Stamford.

-¿Le has contado sobre mí?- y, para su sorpresa, su amigo negó con la cabeza. Se le veía claramente divertido.

-No, créeme que no la extraño nada. ¿Cómo has sabido….?- pero dejó la frase a medias porque se escuchó un alboroto proveniente del pasillo.

-Oh, parece que dejé libre mi experimento- comentó Sherlock, y con toda tranquilidad salió del compartimiento. Stamford y John lo siguieron, el primero enormemente divertido y el segundo desconcertado. Al parecer una araña gigante había aparecido de debajo de uno de los asientos, expulsando un líquido azul de las patas peludas.

-Pobrecita, ¿te han asustado?- le preguntó Holmes a la criatura, arrodillándose junto a ella y acariciándole la cabeza con ademán protector. -¿Qué le hicieron?- exigió saber levantándose y encarando a los aterrados chicos.

-Nada… por favor, no nos mates.- durante un momento pareció que Sherlock iba a atacarlos, pero fue intervenido por John-

-Claro que no les hará nada chicos, cálmense, solo es un poco….- no supo cómo terminar la frase. Ni siquiera sabía porque defendía a aquel chico extraño que ahora lo escrutaba con la mirada.

-John, tengo que irme. Parece que mi hermano quiere mostrarme algo.- se disculpó Stamford, lanzándole una mirada a Holmes.

-Ven John, hablemos más detenidamente- le pidió Sherlock, con voz increíblemente amable.

-Eh, claro- respondió Watson, volviendo a entrar al compartimiento de doble asiento.

-Así que tu primer año en Hogwarts… ¿Qué dijeron tus padres al saber que tenían un mago en la familia?- quiso saber Sherlock apenas John hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta.

-Sorprendidos, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo sabes que ellos no son magos?- el moreno lo ignoró, ya que estaba ocupado acariciando a su araña, que ahora se acurrucaba en su regazo.

-Pronto llegaremos, será mejor que te cambies, John Watson- concluyó levantándose y encerrando al arácnido en la maleta. –Te dejaré para que tengas algo de privacidad- y dicho esto salió hacia el pasillo con paso desgarbado. John se quedó estupefacto, pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. Sherlock tenía razón. A lo lejos se veían luces que solo podían pertenecer a un castillo, a Hogwarts. Se puso la túnica; completamente negra, pues aún no estaba asignado a una casa, eso también se lo había dicho Stamford.

Cuando terminó sacó con todo cuidado un pergamino y una pluma, y escribió con la mejor caligrafía que tuvo:

"Hogwarts, primer día"

Pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, el tren dio una sacudida y se detuvo. Habían llegado. John se puso en pie de un salto. Se unió al barullo que llenaba el andén, buscando a Stamford con la mirada, pero en su lugar se encontró con Sherlock. El chico alto ya estaba en el lugar que correspondía a los de primer grado, recostado contra la pared en un gesto aburrido, pero en cuanto lo vio se enderezó y sonrió de una manera extraña. John caminó hacia él, pero a medio camino una extraña sensación le recorrió la pierna. No supo que lo alarmó más, si la pérdida de control de su pie o la expresión de terror de Sherlock.

Un segundo después de que John tropezó, Sherlock Holmes se encontraba a su lado, sosteniéndolo. El chico rubio trató de levantarse, pero no sentía la pierna derecha. Respirando agitadamente se incorporó a medias; todo a su alrededor era un borrón difuso.

-John, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, ya viene la ayuda- Stamford estaba a su lado, tratando de asumir el control de la situación.

-John Watson, vas a estar bien. ¿Me escuchas? Solo tranquilízate- Curiosamente, la voz de Sherlock consiguió calmarlo. La respiración se estabilizó y la vista se le aclaró. Al cabo de un momento recuperó la movilidad de la pierna, y, con ayuda de Holmes, consiguió levantarse.

-¿Qué pasó? Quiero decir, ¿qué me pasó?- John estaba asustado. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así.

-Pérdida de movilidad, desconcierto. ¿Has sufrido un accidente, te han herido, has visto morir a tu familia?- inquirió Sherlock mientras lo ayudaba a caminar siguiendo a los demás alumnos de primer curso.

-¿Qué…? No, no me ha pasado nada.- Y era verdad. Hasta el septiembre en que la lechuza llegó a su casa, la vida de John Watson había sido bastante común y aburrida. Ahora no estaba tan seguro si quería que eso cambiara.

-¿Seguro? Porque eso se produce a causa de estrés o shock.- Finalmente soltó su brazo, pues John logró caminar por sí mismo, aunque cojeando ligeramente.

-¿Exactamente a qué te refieres con eso?- exigió saber John, pero Sherlock no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que más adelante se había producido un alboroto. Al parecer un alumno se negaba a subir a los botes designados a los nuevos, alegando que el frío de la tarde le provocaría un resfriado.

-Debí suponerlo- rezongó Sherlock para sí mismo. - ¡Mycroft! Sube ahora mismo o te prometo que no volverás a blandir un paraguas en tu vida- le gritó al chico que los retrasaba a todos.

-¿Quién es Mycroft?- preguntó John cuando la fila volvió a avanzar.

-Mi enemigo mortal- contestó Sherlock sin inmutarse.

-Por favor, tienes que estar bromeando. La gente no tiene enemigos mortales- replicó Watson.

-¿De verdad? Qué aburrido suena eso.- respondió el moreno subiendo a un bote y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a subir.

-Esa palabra debería estar prohibida aquí- comentó John acomodándose en su asiento. Tenían el bote para ellos solos, nadie más había querido subir. El chico que amenazaba a todos acompañado por el raro que había tropezado.

-¿Cuál, aburrido? Es la verdad.- Sherlock se acomodó su bufanda azul para impedir que el agua le salpicara la nariz.

-No creo que "magia" pueda estar incluida en la misma oración que "aburrido"- afirmó John, que empezaba a disfrutar realmente de la conversación.

-Te sorprendería saber lo parecida que es la vida de los magos a la de los muggles. Mismos problemas, mismas soluciones- contestó Sherlock escudriñando el horizonte oscuro.

-Pareces acostumbrado a la vida mágica-

-Bueno, sería imposible no estarlo cuando no hay ni una gota de sangre muggle en tu familia- respondió Sherlock, juntando ambas manos y apoyándolas bajo el mentón. Aquello le daba un extraño aire de tranquilidad e inteligencia.

-¿Eres como un genio desadaptado, o algo así?- preguntó John, midiendo sus palabras.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Holmes no parecía enfadado, sino con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

-Es solo que la gente normal no va amenazando a los demás, ni tiene enemigos mortales- Aquello hizo que Sherlock se volviera hacia él, subiendo los pies al asiento.

-De nuevo con lo de gente normal… ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle sus verdades a las personas?-

-Los demás no lo ven así- respondió John, cada vez más interesado. Sherlock suspiró y se acercó más a él. John no retrocedió ni un centímetro, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Eran de un color entre azul y verde, increíblemente profundos.

-Lo que los demás piensen no importa, sólo lo que tú creas- Y dicho esto Sherlock regresó a su posición inicial, y permaneció así el resto del camino. John tenía muchas preguntas más, pero no hizo intento de retomar la conversación. Incluso se sumió en un sopor ligero, gracias al balanceo del bote al avanzar. No abrió los ojos hasta que Sherlock le tocó el brazo.

-Despierta. Llegamos en tres minutos y medio. –Tenía razón. Las luces del castillo eran más cercanas que nunca e incluso alcanzaba a distinguir las siluetas de las torres. Definitivamente, era millones de veces mejor que lo que había imaginado.

–Bienvenido John Watson, a Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.-

* * *

_**Y bien… que tal? Opiniones y críticas bien recibidas! Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero todo depende de cuantos deberes tenga pendientes…. Gracias por leer! :D**_

_**PD: No olviden dejar su review! **_


End file.
